Of Teeth and Claws
by MordreLupis
Summary: A guard of Rohan gets the job of finding Aragorns body after he falls from the cliff in book 2. After hiding from orcs in order to rescue Aragorn, he finds a very familiar stone. Not as bad as it sounds, LOTR/Eragon Crossover, Don't like Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

A slight breeze whistled gently through the grass, the sun radiated across the sky. It was warm, an unusual occurrence in this part of Rohan. The ragged overhangs, tumbling mesas, and shallow, rocky valleys offered little shade and protection from this odd heat, and the scent of fear permeated through the air. It made it slicker, slightly sticky, as if the air was trying to cling to your body. A child's high pitched whine broke through the wary grumblings of the peasants. He was quickly silenced by a mother fumbling with a babe on her hip. Her life was easily imagined, married at a young age, pushed into a small house in Edoras and bore children almost as soon as possible. Her husband was probably either dead or in the line of riding soldiers. She was one of the lucky ones. Men from the east were pillaging villages, raping their women. This woman, and her children would be safe though. It was the sworn duty of a knight to make sure all the citizens of Rohan were safe.

Until recently, that oath had been dismissed. The riders had been ordered to not protect the villages or women. Grima Wormtongue had spread such poisonous and dangerous words far and wide. The riders under Captain Eomer were banished, but many were left behind, specifically one new rider, left and ordered to guard the guest halls of Medusueld. He was built well, broad shouldered, yet short. He stood shorter than all other riders, and thus, was left to a simple life of guarding empty rooms. His armour hung slightly low, across his chest, and along his arms, the sword hanging at his side was of custom make. Specially shortened, yet as deadly in his hands as a full sized blade. His helmet fitted snugly around his ears. Worn titled back, it showed his clear concise eyes as they flashed, as blue as the distant sea. Today, he was not guarding empty halls however, today he was guarding his people from the dangers of a perilous journey.

A slow, winding trail of peasants wound it's way through the hills, their feet shuffled from weariness. Many had never been forced to leave Edoras before, and their homeland seemed like a stranger to them. When the young guard had been a small boy, his father had taken him to the plains, and shown him the waving grasses of Rohan. The children born now had no such leisure. They worked with their mothers, and played little so that they did not disrupt the quiet tomb of empty streets. Many wore black now, many mourned for lost sons, fathers, and husbands. In times past, the lanes were busy, crowded and filled with the bright colours of a harvest festival. It was the reason that Dysis had chosen to become a rider, to see the streets filled with laughter again.

"Dysis! Why so long a face?" The question startled the guard, and he turned to face his blond haired companion.

"I am thinking of times past, Gleorin. I am also wondering why the King orders us to Helm's Deep. The fortress is strong, but supplies may run short, if the siege lasts." Dysis was confused by the order. Surely the King saw the possibility of a drawn out attack, meant to starve his people until they were ready to be crushed. He knew without nourishment a man could not fight. He knew this well, for Wormtongue had ordered the peoples rations cut in half, while he feasted lavishly upon the King's table. The people's gaunt faces were proof, a proof that had outraged King Theoden upon his return to power. However, despite his Sire's greatest wish, many crop fields had been burnt by wild men and orcs, and he could not afford to feed his people as well as he had in years past.

"Such depressing thoughts! The King must not expect the siege to last long, he would not be taking his people with so few supplies otherwise. The Grey Wanderer has also promised to return soon, with more riders, Eomer and his Rohirrim will come to help us." Gleorin's voice again broke through Dysis's pondering, with reason. He had no reason to distrust his King, he had never led them wrong before.

"I know, Gleorin. I shall trust in my Liege lord, just as my father before me trusted in him. Let us ride forward and to get a better view of the terrain to come. So that we may be better prepared to defend our people should orcs attack." With that, he spurred on his horse, Carhalm, and cantered towards the front of the shuffling column. Gleorin was fast on his heels, and the two friends raced as they were prone to do in their youth.

Suddenly, the King's voice was heard from ahead, and both horses were reined in. "We're under attack! All riders to the head of the column!" The call was loud, and accompanied by the royal trumpeters blast. Carhalm was spurred faster, and his short sword was drawn ready. An attack had been expected, but there had been no emergency plans made. There had been no time. Dysis and Gleorin mounted the crest of the next hill, just in time to see the wargs break the front lines. Gleorin stayed at the top of the hill, his skill lay in archery, and he had an arrow cocked, aiming into the eye of a rogue warg. Dysis continued on, trusting in his friends skill. A warg rider noticed him and rushed to meet him, but Carhalm was swift, and dashed to the side of the wargs teeth. Dysis gave a well placed stroke and the orcs head fell. The warg turned, and leaped, hoping to catch Dysis out of the saddle, but Carhalm bucked, and a crack was heard as the wargs head caved in to hoof.

Horse and rider turned, a lone orc was near. A short gallop was made towards a spear embedded into a bloody back. Dysis snatched it up, aiming quickly and caught the orc off guard, it too fell swiftly. Then, a snarl rent the air, and the whiz of an arrow whipped by. Carhalm reared, and turned, to find a warg dead, having been caught mid leap by a friends arrow. He forced the balking horse to leap over the warg, and raced towards another warg rider, only to find him gone when he reached the hill top. A cliff was looming nearby, and he glanced over it, a wargs body was smeared upon the rocks, probably driven over the cliff by a mad or blind rider. The rest of the wolf riders were being herded and killed. He meant to join them, but found an elf, one who had arrived with the Grey Wanderer. The elf was looking out, towards the cliff, something clutched in his fist. The King himself rode up, and spoke to the forest dweller, the elf looked stricken at whatever had been said, but let himself be led away to his horse. Then, Theoden rode towards the cliff edge, and Dysis sat straight and still, but gave a small bow, as much as was possible in his saddle.

"What is your name rider?" The King questioned gently.

"My name is Dysis, son of Dysomer, my Liege." Dysis was startled, why would the King be talking to him at a time like this, the riders must catch up with their people.

"I have need of your help, Dysis. A friend to Gandalf Stormcrow was lost over that cliff, upon a rogue warg. I wish to have the body retrieved from down the river, will you do this task, and then ride with all speed to Helm's Deep?" There was no room left for refusal.

"Of course sire. I will depart at once." Dysis bowed again stiffly, and Theodan nodded his thanks before turning his stallion, and trotting away. Orders were shouted to get the wounded onto horses, and to leave the dead. The riders were grouping up, preparing to leave, but Dysis turned away from them, urging Carhalm along the cliff, searching for a way into the ravine.

AN. So, what do you guys think so far? I've already got this story planned, and the second chapter is being typed. It's a cross over with Eragon, but don't murder me, I think I can make this work without turning it into a terrible piece of LOTR ready burn fire logs. So don't flame me, I won't burn. Review if you please with thoughts, and encouragement, not taking ideas cause its all already planned to the T.


	2. Chapter 2

Three hours. He had searched for three hours. The riders were long gone, they must be almost to Helm's Deep by now. However he was stuck on a cliff edge, looking for a way into the river valley below. He had found an area were there was a trail to either side of the river banks, but no trail down. So he rode on, further along the cliff edge, following the trail far below.

Suddenly the river disappeared. Into a dark cave, the path and water being swallowed by the darkness of the cavern. Dysis was distracted, watching the river he needed to follow wind away into the caves of the mountains, but his steed was attentive. Carhalm came to a stop. There was a grouping of rocks, and boulders blocking their way further along the gorge's edge. Dysis turned Carhalm, made to go around the rocks, but something caught his eye. A gleam to the corner of his vision. He dismounted, strode closer to investigate. He leaned down and picked up a heavy golden coin, examining it between two fingers. It was worth a weeks food back in Edoras, he quickly pocketed the coin. Dysis was not a thief, but gold was hard to find, and he knew Gleorin had a family to feed.

Looking up from his discovery he found Carhalm grazing nearby, but another glint caught his eye, this time when he looked toward it he found something less appealing then grass surrounding the gold. Behind the glint, lay another dark cavern, leading down, towards the cave entrance by the river. It looked like a good chance of getting down towards the river bank, so he collected a large scrub branch from a bush struggling to grow between rocks, and sparked it to life using the flint stone he carried in Carhalm's packs. He took a lead from the packs as well as tied it to Carhalm's snaffle bit, just under where his reins rested. So, torch in one hand, new gold piece collected, and lead in the other hand, he walked into the cave.

The winding of the cavern took them steadily downwards, but was stable, and proved easy to walk. The walls were cracked and scarred, as though a large stone had been pushed down the small tunnel and shed the rocks of their covering. The walk was long, but after what Dysis guessed to be another hour, the caves opened wide, and the rush of the river could be heard deeper into the darkness. However, the sound of the river isn't what caused Dysis to stop dead. There was another fire in the caves, and around it, orcs. There must have been 50 of them. Thinking quickly he doused his own torch, but that caused Carhalm to whinny. An orcs head snapped in his direction, and snapped out what sounded like a dark gargle. A torch was brought from the fire, and a group of orcs made their way towards Dysis.

Dysis turned, and careful picking his footsteps, wound his way down the cavern side, thankful that the moss covered rocks absorbed the clop of his stallions hoofs. The rattle of orcs though, was close on their heels. He looked back, and saw an orc with a pig like nose sniffing the area around the tunnel entrance. He looked around him, in the dim light, and saw a crack in a wall, just big enough for him to fit through. He would take his chances in there, throwing his cloak onto Carhalm, he tried to be sure his horse carried his scent, then slapped Carhalm on his croup. The horse broke into a gallop, the noise of hoofs grabbing the orc's rapt attention. Dysis squeezed into the small crack, tumbling over himself to get his feet in. Then he waited, heard the orcs sniff and grumble outside his hiding place, then heard them take off, after Carhalm. He knew the swift steed would be able to outrun any orc, and so turned to look around him.

Carhalm smelled the river, the rushing scent of water, and the scent of air. He knew the opening of the cavern was near, and soon, sunlight beamed onto his sweat covered coat. He burst from the cave, his swift feet gathering for a faster gallop away from the rank beasts following him. The blood in him was mixed from great horses. His mother had been a beautiful elfin mare, white as snow, with a flaxen mane. His father had been one of the Horse Lords of Rohan, who wandered freely into the forests of the elfs, and was enraptured by the pale mare. The product was a swift, graceful foal, as sandy yellow coloured as his father, but with a white blaze and four white pasterns, his golden mane was also testament to his mothers colouring.

Carhalm was also well trained. His master was his best friend, and people were as close to him as horses. Which is why when he found one lying on the ground a league away from the cave, he slowed, and stopped. He stepped closer cautiously, and sniffed at the strange human. He smelled of the horses of Rohan, he was a friend to his fellow equines. The man seemed odd, as men do not commonly lie upon the ground in the middle of the day. He nudged the thick black mane of the man, and he stirred slightly. It would probably be best to get him to his master, so he kneeled down next to the man, and allowed him to drag himself onto his back. He stood slowly, then turned towards the cave where he came from, and began to walk towards it.

Gold. Thousands of gold pieces, and jewels greeted Dysis' eyes with a glitter. A fortune, more then the King's own treasury held. He could easily buy Rohan and Gondor. He worked his way through the piles of gold. Gazing wide eyed around the small cavern. Then his eyes found something far more gruesome then gold to gaze upon. A gigantic skeleton lay curled next to a pile of gold, it's body convoluted, as if to protect is stomach, head and neck bone extended, mouth opened in a soundless roar. It was a dragon. He recognized it from his fathers tales, of the great Smaug to the far north in the Misty Mountains. This one seemed smaller then described in the stories. It's horns weren't 5 feet long, and it's head was not as big as a horse. He decided to check out why it was so distorted.

As he crept closer, a shiver ran up his spine, why was a great creature like a dragon dead down in these caves. He slipped around the rib bones, and saw a glittering silver stone. He stepped forward cautiously, and reached out for it. He pulled his hand short a few inches, then tentatively grabbed the stone. Bringing it to his face, he examined it. It was dead smooth, and a slight oval shape. It seemed so light, it should have weighed more then his pack, but it was like lifting Carhalm's bridle, natural. It was such a bright silver it seemed to shine white, but across it ran small thin veins of a dark, dark red, almost black. It intrigued him, the stone was so smooth, it was like a highly polished gem. Dysis wondered if the dragon stole it. It was obviously valuable to the dragon, it looked as if it had died defending the weird stone. He decided to keep it. Perhaps Gandalf Stormcrow would be able to tell him more about it. He had faced off against Smaug after all, so he should know about dragon treasure.

He made his way back towards the entrance of the gold filled cave, taking a pouch full of the coins as well. He would use them to help out needy people after they returned to Edoras. The stone was lined with cloth from the inside of his helmet, and shut safely into his pack. He crept forward to look out the crack in the wall, but saw nothing, the fire was long since doused, the orcs gone towards what he supposed was the front of the cave. He slid out, being mindful of his pack, and slipped slowly towards his left, along the cave wall. He hoped Carhalm wasn't caught and would make his way back to the caves when it was safe.

A few moments, and a couple hundred yards later, the muffled clip-clop of hoofs was noticeable. Dysis decided to risk a low whistle, a responding whinny was heard, and he rushed forward to greet his excitable horse. The first thing he noticed was was the sand covering Carhalm's body, the second was the large, dark lump on his back. He rushed forward to examine it, and found a man with dark hair and clothes, Lord Aragorn, the friend of King Theodan. He had almost forgotten his mission, thankfully Carhalm hadn't. Lord Aragorn wasn't awake, but didn't appear to have any serious injuries, Dysis thought it might be best to leave and ride for Helm's Deep. He took his lead and made his way back through the caves, one hand on the wall, looking for the tunnel they took down. He found it, and carefully picked his way up and out of the caves, making sure Lord Aragorn wasn't jostled or bucked off.

The sunlight hit his face like steel. Harsh, and unforgiving it burnt his eyes, and he raised his hand to ward it off. Squinting, he clamored onto Carhalm behind Lord Aragorn, and they sped off towards Helm's Deep. They rode for hours, cantering briskly to catch up with the slow train of walking peasents. They crested a hill, when the sound of drums made Dysis turn, and saw what seemed like a black cloud close to the ground drifting towards him. The White Wizard's army. The force was massive, ten thousand orcs at least. He forced Carhalm into a gallop, the King needed to be warned.

A/N-- Hola peoples. Next chapter up, and realitvly soon too. I am ashamed of my reuse of words in this chapter, but oh well. It's for fun anyways. Review if ya like, flamers prohibited, the ones that devour you in the LOTR section are terrible somedays.

OH DISCLAIMER-helllllo, anyway, I do not own lord of the rings, or eragon. Don't sue me. I'll bite you.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where is the King? I must speak with him!" Dysis nearly shouted. It had been a hard gallop to Helm's Deep, riding with Aragorn pushed Carhalm to his limits, and exhausted he was led away to the stables to rest. Sarumon's army was driven by an unknown speed, and would reach the gates by nightfall of the next day. The only thing stopping them from arriving that very night was the same valley where Dysis had found Lord Aragorn. He was thankful, for the small time allotted to them, they could send riders, for help, first though, the King needed to know the force he was up against.

"Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way! I'm gonna kill him!" The crowd parted for the dwarf that had been accompanying the elf and Lord Aragorn. Dysis saw the opening, and took his chance rushing through the parted crowd towards the throne hall of the fortress. His armour and pack weighed on him, but he ran, his heavy footfalls booming off the stones beneath him. He passed women, and children, as well as soldiers, and young boys, and old men, all huddled against the cobbled pathways and walls. They were scared, terrified of the evil that had been invoked upon their lands. He skipped up the final steps to the hall, noticing Eowyn, the King's niece, and the elf, who's name he was sure was Legolas, as well as his own friend Gleorin and his wife.

He burst through the doors into the King's hall, guards making no attempts to stop him. They knew him well, saw the worried look upon his face. Head held high he shouted, "King Theoden! I bring news from the roads to Isengard!"

"You are the soldier I sent after Aragorn. Tell me, has he been brought back for funeral rights?" Theoden was distracted, appearing unworried, yet behind the steel of his eyes was the fear.

"Lord Aragorn is alive and well sire, but I bring far graver news, news of Sarumon's army." Dysis was confused, did his Lord not wish to know of the great challenges they would face.

"What was your name again, Rider?" The King's brow furrowed, as if in deep thought.

"Dysis, sire. Son of Dysomer."

"Very well, Dysis, son of Dysomer, what news do you bring?"

"Isengard is empty, Sarumon's armies are on the march. They will reach here by the morrow's nightfall."

"How many?" The King looked dubious, as if he did not expect the White Wizard to have a large army.

"Ten thousand at least my Lord."

"Ten thousand?!"

"It is meant to annihilate our people sire. There shall be no more inhabitants of these plains, save orcs, should this army breach our walls." Dysis was sure of this. Instinctively he knew his people would never last alone. "Send out a Rider my Liege! Call for the help of Gondor, of the northern Rangers!"

"Gondor! Gondor shall never send us aid!" Theoden paused, paced, once again in deep thought. "But the Rangers of the North have come to our aid before. Very well, Dysis, son of Dysomer, you shall ride north, to the lands of the Rangers, north to lands near Mirkwood. You shall ask the help of the Rangers, they ride swiftly, and fight with a skill unseen in my men. Will you ride north son of Dysomer?"

"Of course sire. As swift as my steed will carry me." Dysis bowed at the waist.

"Rest little, and leave soon. Take any supplies you need. Ride swiftly." The King turned, and stalked from the room, and Dysis spun around to leave but stopped. The King's general Gamling stood nearby, and he addressed the leader.

"General Gamling, if you could be so kind as to tell me if there is a wise woman here? I believe my horse has balked too much recently, and I wish to know if there is a calming drought I might give him." Dysis' words were smooth, a lie sliding off his tongue with little guilt.

"The wise woman of Edoras has taken up a position near the stables to the right of the second barracks. Check there with her." Was the simple reply.

"Thank you General, good day." With that, Dysis strode out of the hall, determined to find the wise woman and saddle Carhalm.

He came upon the wise woman, standing near the stables were Carhalm rested and ate. She was staring at him, waiting for him. She approached him slowly, and silently ushered him into an old stone building once used for an armory. She turned, and only muttered, "Show me your discovery, I am sure your eager to learn."

Dysis was shocked, but took off his pack, and gently took out the stone, cradling it gently in his hands. The woman slid away the cloth protecting the stone, and smiled. The stone still shone it's brilliant silver white, lighting the area around it. She took it gently, even as Dysis made a small jerk of his hands to show his unease at giving up the large stone. She set it on a table nearby, and ran a hand over it. Then looked up to Dysis.

"I was unaware these still existed. I thought the last hope of them died with Smaug, ages ago." Her voice was distant, as if remembering her childhood friends, or parents.

"What is this stone, wise lady?"

"Not a stone. No definitely not a stone. This dear Rider, is an egg."

"An egg? An egg from what? I have never seen a bird's egg so large! Is it from a giant eagles nest? I hear the eagles are the size of horses!"

"No, this does not come from bird, nor lizard, nor snake. This is a special egg, with special powers. It is a dragon's egg."

The words hit Dysis like an army of orcs. Dragons had died out long ago with the fall of Smaug, but here before him was a dragon's egg. Probably the last of it's kind. He was speechless, for many moments, but the wise woman spoke again, "You have found this egg through fate. It will hatch for you. In ages long past, from a world few wizards have heard of, and when elves had yet to settle the lands by the sea, there was a breed of man and elf that knew no difference between them. They were the Dragon Riders. You see, there was once a long and bloody war, between dragons and elves, eventually, a dragon's egg was stolen, and hatched for a single elf. The pair became dragon and rider and worked to make peace between their peoples. They achieved it. From that point on, eggs were given to elves, and later humans to continue the race of Riders. Most were murdered, by a mad King, but a few survived and overthrew the evil King. The dragons who were part of the up rise, bred only once, and only a handful of eggs produced. Those eggs began to hatch with time, the last of them being Smaug's egg. There must have been one left, or hidden, for now here you stand, with a famed silver dragon egg." She paused, stared at Dysis.

Dysis remained silent, contemplating what had just been said. If the egg hatched, and he became a rider, surely he could save Rohan, save his people, but doubt laced his mind, he did not trust his worth, his courage. "Surely, wise one, I would not be chosen for so great an honour. There must be some mistake."

"There is no mistake, young one. You are the chosen rider. Look, watch the egg closely." She stared down at the brilliant silver light. Dysis glanced down quickly, then looked again, closer, eyes widening. The egg was moving. Wobbling slowly on it's tip, it began to crack and split. Finally, the cracks met at the top of the egg, and a squeal was heard, a high pitched whine coming from the egg. Then, it stopped moving, Dysis peered closer, wondering why it had fallen still and silent.

Suddenly, the top of the egg burst forth, blowing across the table. Distracted momentarily, Dysis didn't see the rest of the egg fall to shreds, and a small spiny body emerge from the rubble. He glanced back, and gasped.

There before him, sitting patiently, looking at him curiously, was a dragon. It's head was no bigger then a small dog's, but elongated, with sharp teeth displayed when the small beast began to lick itself dry of the eggs inner liquid. It was bright silver, still appearing to shine even out of it's egg. It had two short, red horns curling back from the top of it's head, and a smaller horn jutting from the tip of it's nose. Blunted spines ran the length of it's neck, back and tail, ending an a red, arrowhead like tail. Powerful limbs supported the dragon, complete with sharp claws, and delicate looking wings were supported by finger like protrusions, ending in blood red spines. The settled wings looked like a strong pair of arms, rippling with muscles. It had yellow eyes, with pupils the same red as the claws and spines.

The wise lady slowly backed away from the dragon, looking towards Dysis. "Go ahead rider, touch it, it will not bite you."

Dysis reached out a trembling hand to the silver beast. It stopped it's licking to observe the hand coming towards it's side. It's head cocked slightly to the side, and it merely observed him, as his hand strayed near to it's side. Re-assured by the dragons lack of reaction Dysis reached out, and laid his hand on the dragons scales.

A burning pain shot through Dysis like liquid fire. Hot metal spread through his veins and steam bellowed through his mind, he gasped, falling to the floor, burning, freezing, bleeding, itching. A hundred uncomfortable and painful sensations passed through him, making breathing impossible and thinking a task for the greatest men. Then, as soon as it came, it was over, and peace washed over him and his mind. He rolled over, and rose to his knees before the table where the dragon still sat staring, and the wise woman looked at him knowingly. He glanced to the hand he used to touch the dragon, his palm there still tingling, and his eyes widened in surprise. A shiny silver oval graced the pale skin. He looked to the wise woman in question.

"It is the mark of a Rider. The name has long been lost, only the wizards and ancients now know it. Use it as your proof that you are the chosen one. This intelligent creature has made it's choice, now become who you were meant to be." Was her only remark.

"What am I to do with it now, wise one?" Dysis asked, glancing down towards the dragon, who had curled itself into a ball in the remains of its egg and the cloths used to cover it.

"Take it with you on your mission. The wild air of the north, of the forest, will make it grow quickly. Feed it meat, soon it will begin to hunt for itself. Care for it, keep it safe, keep it secret. When it is old enough, you will know what to do with it then." The wise women then rose, and pulled from her robes a vial. "Take this, it will ease your steeds weariness, and give him the swiftness and endurance of the Horse Lords. Be well, Dragon Rider." With that, she handed him the vial, then she left, leaving the door open but a crack behind her.

Dysis turned back to the dragon, and took some of his supplies from his pack, he tore the meat he carried into strips, and the dragon raised it's head. It opened it's mouth wide and let go a squeal of hunger. Dysis laid the strips out to the dragon, who snapped them up greedily, jerking it's head back to allow the meat to slide down it's throat. After the meat was gone, the dragon gave a small burp, and smoke drifted from it's mouth. He gently picked it up, being cautious of touching it again at first, but the pain did not return. Dysis set the dragon in his pack, making sure it was tucked in safely and was well on it's way to sleep. Then he went to the stables to administer the potion to Carhalm and head out on his new mission. He couldn't help but thinking he was seeing more action and adventure then his mind could handle.

A/N- well, that's the third chapter, bit longer too, I'm glad I'm managing to write more now. I know my spelling/grammar/writing isn't great, but that's too bad, this is a story for fun so flamers, bug off.

Encouragement and nice reviews are enjoyed and appreciated. Thanks!

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN ERAGON OR LORD OF THE RINGS. If I did the movies would have been different.


	4. Chapter 4

Dysis rolled his eyes. He was entering Fangorn Forest, the place where trees walked, galloping north for all he was worth to save his country and kinsmen, and his dragon was hungry.

It had only been several hours since he had seen the small dragon hatch, but it appeared to be in need of food every few hours. He had stopped once already to feed it, and could not afford to stop in the middle of a dangerous forest. He kept riding, hoping no ill willed creature heard the loud squeaking sounds coming from his pack.

The trees creaked ominously above him as Carhalm slowed to a fast trot to avoid hidden roots. They said there was magic in Fangorn. Something in the water, something in the air, that let the trees walk, and talk to each other. Dysis had always believed these tales. His father had taken him to Fangorn as a child, and told him of great beings called Ents or the elven name, Onodrim, the Tree-Herders of ancient lore. Beings created for the sole purpose of protecting the trees from orcs and men. Once there had been vast forests, with Fangorn being only the East end where the Riddermark met the lands of elves. The Ents still had a close relation with elves, because the elves were kind to the forests, and lived among them. Men and Dwarves were distrusted, as they chopped and burned wood for their use, however none were hated like orcs and trolls. No orc had dared to venture into Fangorn for centuries, or so his father had told him.

Dysis thought on it, and realised his father had also once told him about dragons. He had said there were 5 subtypes of dragon, fire breathing, ice breathing, winged, wingless, and legless. He assumed his little dragon breathed fire, but, only black and red dragons had been known to posses fire. Blue dragons were wingless sea serpents, and green dragons possessed no gifts of deadly breath. A white dragon breathed ice, but the small hatch ling burned on the side of his flanks. He would have to see if anyone knew the lore involved with silver dragons.

This pondering upon the different races continued until Dysis was far into Fangorn . The Dwarves, living deep within the mountains, protecting their secrets and crafts from all others. Elves, swift, light and far sighted, who lived in the great forests of Middle Earth. The sun began to set, and the skies to darken as his thoughts turned to men. He thought that perhaps the sky mocked his race and it's history. The people of Gondor were rich, and military minded, the Easterlings, hated and despised for their raids and association with the Dark Lord. The skilled rangers, who's lines dated far back to a time when king's ruled for centuries. Then his own people, the men of Rohan. Ages ago they had been peasants mostly, and herders. Their skill with horses led them to a fierce army of cavalry and a great Kingdom of Horse Lords. The war horses breeding was so exact, that in special cases the breeding was chosen by the King himself, as it had been with the horse beneath him.

Carhalm's ears pricked, turning forward and back to try and catch some distant sound. The stallion hesitated in his step slightly, and slowed. The trees were near silent, and the darkness was growing thicker, but a creaking noise, that almost sounded like the shuffling of old floorboards across the ground, could be heard nearby. Dysis urged the reluctant horse forward, shifting his weight cautiously so as to not jingle the bit or the stirrups. With hoofs muffled by the soft ground, Carhalm inched through a wall of vines, and then froze with fear. Dysis leaned forward, and caught his breath. The tree's were moving.

Against any wishes from his King, and against all hope for his country, he followed them. As silently as he could, he led Carhalm forward, until he saw the break in the trees ahead. The Ents were standing among hundreds of tree stumps. Bellows of rage were heard from Willows and Oaks, and a large tree at the front bellowed, "The Ents are going to war. It is likely we go to our doom. The last march of the Ents." With that, the Ents began their march to Isengard. He watched carefully, and looking closer at what he supposed was the leader, he saw two little beings upon it's branches. As he tried to look closer, the Ents breached Isengards walls, destroying orcs and buildings, swinging clubs, throwing boulders. Two Ents destroyed the damn holding back the River Isen, and the filth of the orcs began to wash away. Dysis turned away, he knew he needed to ride north now. He mounted, and forced Carhalm as fast as he could, ignoring more small shrieks from his pack.

It was still early morning when he broke through the trees to the north of met his sight was extraordinary. A marching line of elves, coming forth from the trees of Lorien, dressed in what he recognized as battle armour. He spurred Carhalm and cantered towards them. As he approached, what looked to be the commander, raised his hand and the company halted. Dysis pulled Carhalm to a stop and dismounted, then the Elf spoke, "Master Rider, what brings you to the north with such speed?"

"I ride from Rohan, who is in dire need. Theoden King bid me ride north, and find help where I could." Dysis spoke quickly, fearing time would soon run out.

"Ride no further then, help is what you have found." Dysis' eyes widened at the statement.

"I beg pardon Master Elf?"

"I bring the gift of aid from Elrond of Rivendale, my name is Haldir, and we wish to honor the alliance of men and elves." He spoke with conviction, proud of being chosen for his task.

"Thank Eorl! The orcs are due to arrive tonight! We must hurry." Dysis remounted Carhalm.

"Ride ahead, Lord of Horses, tell your people hope is not lost."

Dysis turned, looking back at the Elf, "Hope is never lost to the people of the plains, we only discover new ways to find it!" With that he spurred Carhalm, and they lept forward into the ride back through Fangorn. He gently pulled his pack in front of him, and gave Carhalm his head as he carefully fed the tiny, hungry dragon, thanking the small beast for keeping quiet when it was needed.

Near sunset he thundered up the steep slope to the gates of Helm's Deep, shouting to the guards to be let in. The gates slid open far enough to let him slide in, then shuddered closed behind him, he didn't slow as he forced Carhalm deeper into the keep, dismounting quickly at the gates of the main hall. He strode in to find Theoden King, Lord Aragorn, Master Legolas, and Master Gimli in what seemed like an argument. They looked to him, and quieted immediately, Dysis stepped closer, bowed slightly to his King, and spoke, "My Liege, I bring news from the north."

"Has aid come to us?" Theoden looked anxious, he knew his King would be most relieved at his news.

"A full battalion of elves from Lorien shall reach our keep shortly after dark, they are led by one called Haldir," He heard Aragorn suck in a deep breath, "he says his army is to honor the alliance that once bound Elves and Men together."

"The Elves ride to our aid?" Theoden laughed, his smile reaching his eyes. "Master Dwarf, have you also a hidden army to come to our aid?"

Gimli chuckled but said nothing, and Theoden continued, "This is joyous news you bring Dysis son of Dysomer. I thank you for it. Rest now, tonight, Rohan shall be at war."

Dysis bowed, and left the room, taking Carhalm's lead and bringing him to the stables. Then he found the house where the Wise Woman and him had watched the Dragon Egg hatch, and he pulled the small beast from his pack. It seemed to have grown already, watching him warily while fluttering his wings. It gave him a slightly smoky huff before trying to jump off the table and falling over it's wings in the process. Dysis laughed, the dragon was cute now, but it would surely grow into a large powerful beast. That day was far off though, so Dysis slid down along a wall, and fell asleep.

A/N-- Yes I know, this chapter is pointless. But it's a chapter, and I felt like writing it. Shorter then my others I think, but that's alright. It's a filler.


	5. Chapter 5

A loud horn sounded, startling Dysis from his nap. He glanced around the old building, sharp eyes taking in a wobbly oak table, his brown pack, a small dirty rug, and a gleaming silver and red dragon. The little creature was standing on it's hind legs staring intently at him. As he looked into the dragons eyes, he felt a little tendril of... something, brush his conscious. Dysis jumped at the odd feeling, looked down at his dragon and spoke, "Was that you?"

The beast cocked his head to the side, and let out a shrill squeak. The tendril of thought brushed harder, then the feeling seemed to disappear. Dysis too turned his head on it's side, pondering the weird feeling. He asked nobody in particular, "Could you stop doing that please? It's a little odd."

"No." Dysis jumped straight up in the air, his breathing suddenly laboured.

"Who was that? Show yourself!" He called frightened. If someone had seen the dragon, things would become complicated.

"No." It was the same voice, and this time he recognized the feminine tone to it. The speaker was definitely female, which was unusual, women in Rohan were not prone to making jokes on unsuspecting men.

"This is not amusing hidden Lady. Show yourself." Dysis was more gentle, perhaps since whoever was speaking was female a more gentle approach would be needed.

"No." At this Dysis was beginning to become angry.

"Is 'no' all you can say?!" He exclaimed dramatically waving an arm about.

"Yes." The small voice almost sounded as if it were smiling. Dysis glared down at his little dragon in his confusion and anger, only to see it grinning, and doing what looked like dragon hiccups. It bounced up and down making a weird growl with the occasional puff of smoke. Realization hit Dysis as if a warg had been dropped on him.

"It's _you_ isn't it?!" He felt incredibly relieved and shocked at the same time.

"Yes."

"Your vocabulary is somewhat limited don't you think." Dysis was grinning now, anger and shock forgotten at the novelty of talking to his dragon. His mind never processed that he wasn't hearing the words out loud, the dragon was only speaking them in his mind.

"No, Dysis." Dysis grinned again, it knew his name. He paused, then corrected himself, she knew his name.

"Your a female dragon right?"

"Yes."

"You need a name. I don't really know any good dragon names." The dragon snorted. "Well, I could tell you some names, and if you like one, you can tell me so."

The dragon nodded slightly and sat down on her haunches. She curled her tail around her front feet and she almost looked like a cat, except for the shining silver scales and large thin wings.

"Let's see, there's Andra? It means strong." The dragon shook her head. "How about Saima? It means fast." Again she shook her head. "Thina? It means wise." Another shake. "Ok, how about the name of one of the past dragons, Glaurung? No, he was a male dragon. Smaug? No another male, so was Scatha and then there was Ancalagon." As he said the last name, the dragon cocked her head to the side again, and made a slight keeling noise.

"You want that name? It wouldn't make sense, you are a girl."

"Was great dragon, want great name." Dysis was a little surprised by the sudden use of sentences, albeit mangled sentences.

"Ancalagon was a terrible dragon, he destroyed much of this earth."

"Was first fire breather to fly."

"Well yes that's true, and he was very mighty, but still, he was a black dragon."

"Silver dragons related to black dragons."

"Oh fine, your name can be Ancalagon."Dysis gave in. The hunk of scales could be stubborn.

The dragon was silent a moment, then suddenly gave a loud keeling noise, bouncing her head and wings up and down. It seemed they had found a name she was fond of. Dysis laughed at his dragon, then picked her up, dragging himself up after her and set her in his pack.

"Your going to have to stay in here, and keep quiet. I'm going to be leaving you with a friend of mines wife in the back caves. I have to be with my people during this battle."

"I can fight." Dysis smiled at his small beast, who looked brittle enough to be an orc's breakfast.

"Not this time, little one. This will be a long cold rainy night, and you are not yet big enough to fly." Ancalagon grumbled, but seemed to accept the statement as truth. She tucked her head down under a wing, and huffed a little. Dysis hoisted his pack, setting off to find Gleorin's wife.

OoOoOoO

"Idis! Lady, wait, please!" Dysis rushed after the long haired woman. She had a babe swung into a rough basket, and two children at her feet, a boy at the age of 9, and a girl at the age of 10. Dysis thanked all he had these small beings would not be in the battle tonight.

Panting he caught up to her, greeting her two children first, then the babe, then their mother.

"Gleomar, Idwyn, and tiny Gleam too, it brings me joy to see you and your mother safe." He then turned to the older woman, "Idis, I have a favour to ask of you."

"What is it Dysis? Surely Gleomar is not yet old enough to fight, do not ask me for his sword arm!" The woman was clearly mad with fright from the sudden war upon her.

"No! No. Gleomar's day will come, but not this day. He could not wield helm, nor shield, nor sword. I merely wish you take my pack with you, and keep it safe. It carries all I hold dear in this world." Dysis spoke quickly, knowing the elves' horn had rang at dusk, the orc's horn would blow soon after dark, and night was closing in fast.

"Is that all you ask of me? Yes, we shall keep it safe within the Hornburg. Idwyn, please take Dysis' pack dear."

"Yes mother." The small voice was music to Dysis, he had always loved his friend's children. Someday he hoped to find a wife to bear children of his own. He carefully handed the pack over, speaking quietly to Idwyn.

"Take good care of this pack Idwyn, it is very important to me. If it is in good shape when I return I shall give you a gold coin."

The little girl gasped, eyes growing wide as she hugged the pack gently to her chest. She nodded once then trotted off after her departing mother. He watched her speak quickly into Gleomar's ear, and saw his tiny gasp. The boy walked in front of the pack, as if to guard it with his life. Dysis smiled, then turned, he had to prepare for the approaching battle.

OoOoOoO

The armour felt suffocating, standing above the keep's gate. Dysis was decked in lots of chain mail and leather, preferring movement to defense, like the silver boxed knights of Gondor. When on a horse, skill and speed outweigh a need for heavy armour, which only slowed you and your steed down. He glanced to either side, Rohirric men wielding mainly bows were upon these walls, they all carried swords of corse, but their main weapons were bows and rocks and hot oil. Dysis had been assigned to the King's guard, which meant he would be doing very little fighting, but he could see Gleorin, wearing the leather vest that Idis had dyed yellow-green for him, standing along the deeping wall. Gleorin knew he was a target of course, so he had muddied the vest as best he could, but still he wore it, out of love for his wife.

Suddenly the air rippled as the sounds of armour and muddy feet, clawing to find balance, reached them. The uruk-hai were assembling themselves, Dysis could see it upon the horizon. Soon the young boys standing a couple tiers down from him would be forced to notch arrows, and make their first kills. The very thought left him sickened, the war was coming too far. He slid his own bow from his back, keeping an arrow notched, ready to be pulled taunt. The wind lulled, letting the drizzling rain fall straight. The fear among the men was tangible, but Dysis did not fear for himself. He feared only for his little hatchling, and the children who guarded her.

Then, before they scarce had time to think, the uruks were upon them. A volley of arrows from the elves of Lorien were released, and shortly after, a volley from Rohan. Dysis waited though, taking careful aim at an uruk standing further away upon a rock. It was obvious this uruk was in charge of the front legions. The slimy creature threw back his head to shout for the ladders Dysis' sharp eyes caught site of further back, and it was in the slug's scaled throat the arrow embedded itself. He fell, crashing upon another uruk.

It was then that the uruk-hai hesitated, allowing three more allied volleys catch their ranks. However, while the arrows were launched, several orcs baring large metal balls slipped past towards the drain in the deeping wall. The next thing Dysis knew, the unbreachable fortress, was breached. Urku-hai swarmed the lower yards, and Theoden ordered all the men and elves back to the keep.

Dysis stood atop the keep's battlements, out of reach of arrows coming up, yet raining arrows back upon his enemies. Notch, aim, release became his mantra, felling many uruks, but never seeming to make a dent in the swarm flowing through the wall. He singling out an orc aiming at an elf from behind, and downed him with a well placed arrow. Then he heard the call the slugs had broken the main gate, and drew his sword, grabbing the two youngsters from below who had taken his lead in picking off uruks.

After nearly being caught on their way into the caves, Dysis and the two boys collapsed in the short safety of the dank cave. They watched anxiously as men worked to barricade the caves, and the King with his generals and the strangers who came with Gandalf, talked. It was like this the rest of the night passed.

As dawn approached, Dysis left the two sleeping boys, wandering closer to overhear the words being spoken by the King and company.

"Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them." Aragorn spoke with thundering courage and conviction.

Theoden looked worn, his face showing signs of age and use. "For death and glory."

"For Rohan. For your people." Aragorn seemed desperate now, watching Theoden consider.

Gimli spoke quietly, "The sun is rising."

As he stated it, the room warmed, and Theoden's face because the mask of confidence. "Yes." He paused, "Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep one last time."

"Yes!" Gimli shouted, rushing to go blow the famous horn.

Theoden, Legolas, Aragon, Gamling, Hama, and several other knights found horses and mounted. As if knowing he was needed, Carhalm stood ready, in saddle and armour. Dysis mounted, drawing sword behind his King. Theoden spoke to the assembled knights, "Let this be the hour when we draw sword together. Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath. Now for ruin. And the red dawn!"

The horn of Helm Hammerhand sounded, it's bellow mixing with the crashing of the doors. Theoden spurred Snowmane forward, Carhalm, Brego and the horse bearing the dwarf and elf sprang after him, catching the uruk-hair by surprise. Dysis slashed left and right, bounding this way and that clearing a path towards the fortress entrance, where they broke free, and had scant second to rest, as the sun broke over the eastern ridge. Upon it stood Gandalf, and as the uruks looked up in confusion, the rohirrim of the Third Marshall cleared the cliff, charging downward. Slaughtering and defeating the uruk-hai.

The battle of Helm's Deep was over.

OoOoOoO

"Gandalf Stormcrow?" Dysis asked nervously. Gandalf had been the wizard present at the death of Smaug, so he was worried telling him about his dragon may be unwise.

"Yes, Sir Rider?" Gandalf seemed intrigued by the sudden stranger coming to speak to him.

"I... well, there's something I need to show you." Dysis uttered meekly.

"Very well, lead on." Gandalf smiled, happy for the distraction from the wounded and dead around him.

So Dysis led him to his temporary room that he had found in a back corner of the keep, and had been keeping Ancalagon in since he had retrieved her from Idis and her family. True to his word he had given the children a gold coin. Now, Ancalagon spent most of her time on the bed napping. In the three days that had passed from the battle of Helm's Deep, she had grown again. She was now the size of a hunting hound, and able to hover for short amounts of time, her wings gaining strength daily. She was practising her hovering when Gandalf and Dysis walked in.

"Oh my! A dragon!" Gandalf was shocked, his staff coming up before him, Dysis rushed forward, ready to draw his sword and kill the wizard if he tried to harm his little hatchling. Ancalagon merely puffed at him, sitting on the table.

"Easy wizard. She is a good dragon, most likely the last of her kind."

"She? A female? A female has not existed in centuries. Wait, she hatched for you?"

"Yes, and gave me this mark." Dysis took off the glove he had been using to cover the silver mark on his palm where he had touched Ancalagon when she had just hatched.

"The mark of a rider! This changes things considerably. Very well, no need to keep her hidden any longer, it is time to present this to King Theoden. A rider has far greater power than a King after all." Gandalf rushed this out, pacing his staff clanking along the floor. He stopped, turned and spoke again, "Bring her now, she can wrapped in your cloak and hidden till we reach the King."

Dysis wrapped Ancalagon up gently, and picked her up, racing after Gandalf as he marched towards the throne hall. The wizard barked back to him, "What is her name?"

"Ancalagon." Dysis huffed.

"She chose _that_ name! Dragon doesn't know what kind of reputation will proceed her."

"She seemed very aware of it when she chose it."

They reached the throne room, Gandalf shoving open the doors, and announcing to Theoden King, "Theoden, I bring you Dysis, Son of Dysomer, Dragon Rider of Middle Earth!"

A/N---Whoo ending it there! Aren't I nice? None of you get to see what Theoden says till next chapter. Review if you want, flamers ignored. Thanks!


End file.
